


Midnight oud

by chemerika



Series: Аромат прошлого: «одухотворенные»  истории  (вдохновленные духами)) [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika
Summary: Juliette Has A Gun "Midnight oud" (Полуночная лютня)
Series: Аромат прошлого: «одухотворенные»  истории  (вдохновленные духами)) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739395





	Midnight oud

Вокруг царила сказка и в самом центре возвышалась она.  
Она была совершенна.  
Чуть выше человеческого роста, с тонкой, как тростинка, талией и длинной, изящной шеей.  
Полуметровый напудренный парик был отделан жемчугом и цитринами, глубокий вырез на почти плоской груди – кружевами цвета сметаны, такими пышными, что плечи под ними выглядели квадратными. Кринолин ниспадал волнами кремового шелка, подхваченного золотыми розами, потом кружева, еще кружева – беж, ваниль, карамель. И только под золотой сеткой корсажа проступал темно-бордовый бархат, насыщенный, как запах роз в свадебном букете.  
Белила только подчеркивали длинный овал лица, на высоких скулах, тронутых кармином, темнели родинки . Немигающие, прозрачно - серые глаза казались бездонными в обрамлении угольно-черных, густо накрашенных ресниц.  
Широкое плетеное ожерелье из тех же цитринов охватывало неожиданно сильную шею, спускаясь на грудь одной крупной подвеской. Камень цвета меда мерцал, согревая отблесками бледную кожу.  
Желтоватый свет ламп в мастерской кукольника превращал ее в феерию мягкого послеполуденного солнца, летнего тепла, мерцания свечей и отблесков камина.  
Невозможно было оторвать взгляд. 

Он пошевелился в своем укрытии под столом, пытаясь вытянуть затекшие ноги.  
Часы пробили полночь.  
По набеленной щеке куклы скатилась черная от туши слеза.

Парик дрогнул и покачнулся, шелк зашуршал, а утонувшие в кружевных манжетах ладони потянулись к груди.  
Тонкие, но сильные пальцы вцепились в корсаж и стали его раздирать, выпуская наружу мятые складки батистовой нижней рубашки. Золотое шитье рвалось с почти костяным хрустом, обнажая синтетическую изнанку, широкие ленты из силикона, что поддерживали его изнутри.  
Сбив парик и оставшись в странной тугой сеточке на коротко стриженых русых волосах , кукла съежилась, изогнулась, по плечо запустив руку за пояс кринолина, судорожно пытаясь то ли подтянуть его повыше, то ли нырнуть в него целиком.  
Наконец ей это удалось и она исчезла под ворохом кружев и переливающегося в неровном свете шелка. Золотистая груда некоторое время нервно колыхалась, потом приподнялась с одного края и начала медленно сползать, открывая сначала затылок с торчащими сквозь сеточку густыми прядками, потом острое, худое плечо и гибкую, как у кошки спину в прозрачном мятом батисте.  
Он шумно перевел дыхание, сам не заметив, как задержал его, пока с куклой происходили все эти превращения.  
Кринолин отлетел в сторону, взметнулись складки широкой нижней рубашки и подвязанных шелковыми лентами длинных панталон.  
Вокруг потемневших глаз черным домино лежала размазанная тушь, остатки помады широкой улыбкой клоуна очерчивали пухлые губы, ожерелье из цитринов сползло, обнажая кадык.

На него смотрел парень.


End file.
